


The Beginning at the End

by Frederick, sara_r3n33



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, First Person, Fluff, Gay, Love, M/M, Magic, Major Character Injury, Present Tense, alternating pov, only the bad people die, please read this we are proud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frederick/pseuds/Frederick, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_r3n33/pseuds/sara_r3n33
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester are in the woods hunting some vampires when they see an odd creature they never encountered before.Read for much fluff & action & a happy ending!!I write this in collaboration with my friend. Thank you for reading ohr work!!





	The Beginning at the End

DEAN

"Sam! What the hell is that?" Up above me is some sort of skeletal winged horse. It's diving between the treetops, coming in and out of sight.

"I don't know!" 

They are around the area where we tracked a nest of vamps, so there must be some sort of connection. I tell this to Sam, and we agree to go and check it out. Running through the woods, I can hear the snuffling of horses around me, and see yellow eyes in the dark. We slow to a walk and I pull out my blade; the vamp nest is just ahead. I motion to Sam and he moves to the left. We creep toward the nest, but the smell of rotten meat hits us. As we get closer I see a pile of bodies, and there are half a dozen of those creepy ass horses chowing down on them. I recognize the two vamps we were trailing; this must be the whole nest. 

"Son of a bitch! What are these things?"

"Maybe you should call Cas?"

"He's already on his wa-"

"I'm here." Cas comes out of the trees and walks towards me.

"Hey babe," I say, momentarily forgetting what is going on, seeing his unshaven face and tousled hair. Sam clears his throat and I cut my eyes at him before I ask, "Do you have any idea what these things are?"

Cas turns and squints at a horse making that sexy little furrow of his brow. "They seem to be some sort of invisible creature..."

"Invisible? Sam says. "Then how the hell can we see them?"

LUNA

"It's because you've seen someone die." I poke my head out from behind the herd, my wand casting the charms to herd the thestrals into a magical pen. 

"You shouldn't be here," the tall man with shaggy hair spoke. The shorter man kept his blade out, the unshaven man hidden behind his muscular body. 

"I'm perfectly fine. You can put the blade away, the vampires are already gone." I lower my wand as the last of the meat disappears. 

"What do you mean gone?" The shorter man frowned at me as he sheaths his blade. The unshaven man places a hand on his shoulder and the shorter man visibly relaxes from his tensed posture. The giant takes a curious step closer to the thestrals.

"They're kind of beautiful," he breathes out. The shorter man scoffs and rolls his eyes. The giant reaches out and touches the magical barrier separating him from the horses. 

SAM

I reach my hand out and it is stalled in min-air. "What..."

"It's a spell. To protect the thestrals," the blonde woman says.

"Wait, you're a witch?" Dean says. I see him lift his blade again, and I hold out a hand. 

"Dean, wait. She hasn't hurt anyone-"

"Looks to me like she's murdered a whole nest of vamps!"

Cas steps forward and puts his hand on Dean's shoulder. I can see him deflate under his touch; Cas is like a drug to Dean. A sedative and a stimulant in one. "Sam's right Dean. These are magical creatures. They're mostly in London...well, all of them were as far as I knew..."

"The Death Eater's brought them here," the British woman chimes. I look at her again, and I don't really care that I don't understand half the things she talks about. She is absolutely gorgeous; long, wavy, dirty blonde hair; large grey eyes; a patchwork dress and bare feet and a wand tucked behind her ear. 

"Death Eaters?" I ask.

"Yes."

"What are those?"

"Oh, well, followers of Voldemort of course! They've come back for some reason, out of nowhere. We don't know what they are doing with thestrals, but..."

CASTIEL

I lose my composure as I hear Voldemort's name. My hand slips from Dean's shoulder and my mind flies into a thousand different worries. Dean feels me tense up and turned back. 

"Cas, what's wrong?" His deep voice cuts through my mind. I ignore him and walk up to the strange girl with white flowers in her blonde hair. 

"Is he really back?" I stare into her eyes. 

"I don't think so." She responds in her melodic lull. "I think this may be a remnant faction that has some claim to a spell to bring Voldemort back."

"I think we should check it out," I say, turning back to Dean. Sam is still gazing up at the horses in awe as the blonde witch circles around Sam in what looks like bewilderment. I wrap my arms around Dean's torso and nuzzle my head under his stubbly chin. 

"You can put your weapon down now Dean." I feel his arms move in a flourish before they hold me tightly. I peek out of his chest to see Sam and the witch talking animatedly to one another. I smile to myself, hiding it in Dean's shirt. 

DEAN

I hold Cas to me and press my nose into his hair. He smells like pine trees, which I guess is due to the fact that he has several needles lying in his messy hair. I look up at Sam without moving my head. He's gawking at those horses still, and the witch has taken down the barrier so he can touch them. I hear her tell him her name - Luna. 

I don't really trust a witch still, but she's different than Rowena for sure. She doesn't seem like a class A bitch for one. And there's something about her, something that seems...I don't know, safe? 

"Cas?" I mumble.

"Yes, Dean?"

"Who's this Voldemort guy?"

Cas suddenly tenses and pulls away from me. His face is tight and he looks at the ground. "Back in the '70's and again in the '90's, there was a British wizard who was trying to take over the magical world. And, after that, the non-magic world as well. His followers were called Death Eaters. He was defeated in 1997 by Harry Potter. He's been gone ever since, and we thought his followers were all imprisoned....but I guess not. Many of the angels wanted to get involved in the war, but Michael was in charge at the time, and he wouldn't hear of it. It worked out, though."

Suddenly Luna's voice carries over to us. "You're an angel?"

Cas turns to her. "Yes, I am an angel of the Lord."

"I knew it! Daddy always said angels were real. I knew they were. My name's Luna. Pleasure to meet you, sir."

LUNA

Wow wow wow oh wow, an ANGEL! And Sam is so lovely, he has a grand aura, and, oh, his way with the thestrals! Most people are put off by them, but he loves them as much as I do! This is so lovely! I thought I would have to obliviate Sam and his brother, but if they know an angel, then it must be okay for them to know about us; the ministry won't mind. Hermione will back me, for sure. I didn't know an angel could be in love, but the way he looks at Dean...yep. Its there. 

"Oh!" I say. "Some of the thestrals have wandered off. Sam, could you help me gather them back in?" I could easily do it with magic, but bonding with them is so much lovelier. Sam smiles and agrees.

"We'll head back to the car, Sam. Meet us there?" Dean asks. Sam nods and I grab his wrist and lead him the way I saw a young thestral go. We come up to it and I show Sam the proper way to coax it without scaring it. Just as we are getting back to the clearing where I'd had them corralled I hear a twig snap behind us. Spinning around I pull my wand from behind my ear and cast protego non-verbally. A spell rebounds off my charm and Sam draws his gun. 

I blink and we are surrounded by hooded figures; Death Eaters. Sam fires quickly and shoots down two in a row. I take out another with a stunning spell before I am grabbed from behind. Three of them take Sam, and he calls out for Dean and Cas. I hear Dean yell, and I think quickly. Expecto patronum! My hare races away into the darkening sky towards the east - Hermione will get my message. They will send help. I elbow a Death Eater in the face, breaking his nose, and grab Sam's hand before they disapparate with us - then everything is black.

Dean

I watch as Sam and Luna vanish in a puff of smoke. I grab the unconscious hooded figures from off the ground and slouch them angrily across the nearest tree trunk. Cas calms the baby thestral crying for its missing mother. The remaining hooded figures must have taken them as well. Cas coaxes it out from the brush it was hiding in and begins to stroke it gently, murmuring quiet praises in its ear. I grab rope from the impala and remove the wooden wands from the Death Eaters before tying them up. Cas removes their masks with magic, the thestral trailing behind him on wobbly legs. I take a moment to appreciate the cuteness of the little horse nibbling on Cas's coat. One of the Death Eaters stirs awake on the far left and glances around.

"Let me go you Muggle trash," he yells, struggling in the rope. "I will kill you once I get out you filthy piece of..." His voice is muffled as Cas shoves a piece of the robe that he ripped off into the man's mouth. 

"That is not very nice." Cas tuts in disapproval. He nods to me and I unsheathe my hidden blade, approaching the fuming dark wizard.

"Now I'm no expert on wizarding matters," Cas begins, "but I'm pretty sure that Muggle weapons can still afflict wounds on you right?" I flash my blade threateningly and the man's face flashes in fear for a brief moment. We got him. 

CAS

I watch as Dean interrogates the two surviving Death eaters; there are three others dead on the ground, matching the three gunshots I heard earlier which had sent us running back to Sam and Luna. Dean yells at the wizards and slashes them with his blade. His face does nothing to hide his fury, but I can see a panic guised beneath it. He's scared. Any time Sam is in danger, no matter how small, he fears losing him. He won't show it openly, not even if we were alone, but he is terrified. 

They aren't talking. I walk over and grab Dean's tense shoulder. I feel myself flush, something igniting within me at the touch. I gently squeeze and he reluctantly turns his eyes to me. For a moment, a fraction of a second I can only detect by being an angel with enhanced senses, his composure breaks. He shows me his anguish. Then it's gone, and he gives me a hard look. We communicate without words that I will take over and he steps back.

"I'll give you one more chance," I say, looking up at the stars beginning to appear overhead. "One chance to tell us where Sam and Luna are. After that, you will wish you were dead, for the pain I will inflict upon you will be greater than you have ever endured - I can assure you."

The Death Eaters look at one another for a moment, then back at me, lips tight. "Alright." I raise my hand and tilt it in the air. The wizard on the right howls in pain; I am currently twisting his intestines.

"STOP! STOP! ALRIGHT! I-I'LL TALK! J-JUST STOP!"

I do, and he slumps, panting, crying. He tells us between gasps that the other Death Eaters went back to their base in northern Montana - several hours from here. That they needed an angel and several creatures of death to complete a ritual to bring back the Dark Lord. 

The other Death Eater doesn't try to stop him from talking; I am putting pressure on his lungs so he has to use all his force just to breathe. 

When Dean is done pressing him for details, he kicks the wizard in the stomach, right where his sore intestines would be. I let the second breathe, and he says, "You-you're no muggle, are ye?"

"No," I say, before I bend down and touch their foreheads, smiting them instantly. "I am an angel of the Lord."

SAM

Luna stands in the drafty stone basement, her pale hair glowing in the darkness. I can't help but admire her strength as I hang from the rafters. She steps closer to me, the small flame illuminating the blood on her face. 

"Oh my god. Luna are you all right?" I asks as she tries to untie the knotted rope holding me up.

"Oh this? It's merely a scratch. They were trying to get me to help the thestrals to calm down. But dark magic unnerves them and one of them was a little harder to rein in," Luna answers, her thin fingers tugging and pulling at the knot. "Damn it. I think it's enchanted, I can't pull it apart."

I lean against the wall, trying to find the most comfort I can in the awkward position. Luna rips the bottom of her dress and places the scrap on her head, wiping away the blood to reveal a nasty gash across her pale forehead. She fastens it into a knot around her forehead. She sits down next to me.

"Tell me about yourself Sam Winchester," she breathes out. 

LUNA

Sam begins to speak when the door to the basement opens and a pair of Death Eaters enter. They come towards me and I don't try to fight, though Sam is enraged. "Leave her alone!" He yells at them until one sends a spell to silence him. They bind my hands magically with chains and tie me up beside Sam. He tries to kick at them, but his legs are tied down too. Soon mine are as well.

"Now. You two are gonna tell us where the angel is. Or else we're gonna have a little fun, eh?" The Death Eater grins and shows several missing teeth. Sam spits in his face. "Blimey!" He retaliates by punching Sam in the stomach, then uses the cruciatus curse on him. I scream for him to stop, and the spell that took away Sam's voice breaks; his screams echo off of the stones all around us.

"Now," says the other Death Eater. "You are goin' to talk."

Sam's head is hanging down, his shoulder length hair sweaty. He is trembling slightly, and panting. He raises his head and looks the second Death Eater in the eye. "Screw you."

"Goin' to be the hard way, eh? Alright then. Let's have some fun, mate." The wizard with the bad teeth grins again and they point a wand at each of us. Oh, I could use some Blibbering Humdingers right about now; daddy always said they were useful creatures in dire situations...

And everything is pain.

Castiel

I hold out the black oak wand in front of me and focus on the core to try to track its last location before this swampy forest. Dean stands in front of me, his shirt drenched in sweat from the humidity of the night. 

"Dublin, Toronto, Las Vegas," the wand whispered into my mind. I squeeze my eyes tight and send a surge of power into the wand and it begins to spark. Dark clouds begin to roll and a cold wind blows in. I can feel Dean press his warm, solid body to my back. The wand continues to sputter and I can feel myself forcing more raw magic into the trembling stick. 

SNAP! When I open my eyes, the greenery and wetness of the swampy forest is gone. In its place stands a barren wasteland with mountains all around me, a Gothic style house placed awkwardly in the center of the sandy desert. The wand is snapped in half and Dean is nowhere to be found. 

DEAN

"CAS!" I moan. I see him turn around, his coat billowing in the wind. 

"Dean!" He comes towards me and kneels at my side. My left leg is covered in blood - and half of it is missing. It's like a shark bit out chunks of my thigh and my calf, and it's some of the worst pain I've ever felt. My vision is blotchy and blood is pooling on the ground, seeping into my shirt and pants. My leg is burning. My mind is screaming. I need the pain to stop; I can't take this much longer. And I know a major artery was severed, so I don't have long anyway. 

Cas immediately holds his hand over my leg and a white light glows. I yell out in pain and my head feels like it's floating above my body. The skin on my leg is knitting itself to cover new muscles that are sprouting. I taste blood from where I've bitten my tongue.

Finally it's over, and the pain is gone. It's taken a lot of juice for Cas to heal me, and he slumps forward. "Hey," I pant, sitting up. I hold his face in my hands, tilt his head up to mine. I kiss him, then, because I can, because he saved me, because I don't really know what else to do. Our lips fit together perfectly, and I grip his hair in my hands. 

After a few moments I pull back. "What the hell happened to my leg?"

"The fact that you treat your near-fatal injury as an afterthought..." he says, shaking his head but smirking slightly. "Dean, you were splinched. I can't use my wings since heaven was closed years ago, so I used the wand to tap into wizard power. We apparated here - it's a form of teleportation, and it can sometimes have disastrous side effects. Like splinching." He gestures to my now-healed leg. "I knew it was risky, but it got us to Sam and Luna much quicker than a car."

Before I can respond, I hear a distant yell, and even though it's barely discernable through walls, earth, and distance, I hear it and I know it. I jump to my feet though my leg is still sore, and take off at a run.

Sammy is in trouble. And someone's gonna pay.

Hermione

"Thank you for your..... Hospitality." I grit out through a pained smile. I extend a hand out to the orange man as we stand from our respective chairs. He bats it aside with his small hand and extends his arms in a open gesture. I cringe mentally and can feel my magic tingling as he steps closer to hug me. I can smell the hairspray from where I stand and wonder if I could get away with setting this man's blond mop of hair on fire. The American people would certainly appreciate that. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a patronus pawing at the window of the Oval Office. I squint and see that it's a hare. Not just any hare. Luna's hare. 

Muffliato. I cast wandless at the white wall. Obscuro. I glance up and hope it covers the security camera. I shove the orange lump back into his chair and open the window to let the hare in. 

"Normally, I don't let women handle me like that. But I like you...." he trails off. His hands fly around his throat as he tries to speak. I never have felt so thankful for the silencio charm as I do now. I fail to hide my smirk before returning my attention to the hare. Luna's voice spills out in short phrases and I can feel the temperature in the room drop twenty degrees at the mention of Death Eaters in the states. The hare dissipates after the message has finished and I shut the window. I glance at the president on his knees in front of the fire, still pawing at his throat with his small hands. I petrify him and throw some floo powder into the yellow flames. 

"Ronald! Ronald!" I call out. 

"Blimey, 'Mione. I just got the kids to sleep. Stop yelling!" His hair is disheveled and I can't help my heart from fluttering at what a wonderful father he is. Then reality sets back in and I quickly inform him of the situation. I tell him that I'll meet him and Harry at the thestral site in an hour. I still have some unfinished business to attend to. As I end the call, I glance down at the orange potato in the blue suit. I wonder how much of his memories I could wipe in 5 minutes. Perhaps it would help this daft country. 

RON

"Are you sure this is the right place, Ron?" Harry asks. We've been walking the woods for over ten minutes and haven't found any sign that Luna was here.

"I'm certain. Hermione said here, gave the location, and I have my bloody ears, mate, i heard her clearly- hey!" 

"What?"

"Over here. Dead Deatheaters!" Harry comes over, wand raised. Inspecting the bodies we see that three have been shot. 

"Luna didn't do that - she wasn't alone. There are muggles involved...but what the devil happened to these two?" He leans closer to the other two bodies, whose eyes have been burned out of their sockets.

"Hell if I know...doesn't look like any magic I've seen before...could it be some dark magic? Maybe it wasn't a muggle! What it if was a creature?"

"Yeah, because dark creatures carry pistols."

"Just an idea..." I say, slightly perturbed. 

Harry shines his wand light around the ground and comes across a broken wand. He picks it up and drops it like its flaming, crying out in pain. "Oi! What is it?"

"I-I don't know...it's like it's charged with magic! It's radiating with it. It burned my hand to touch it." He holds up his hand and I see his fingers are scorched where the wand touched it. Harry holds his wand with his uninjured hand and uses a charm to see what the broken wand last cast. A misty image rises from its tip showing an old house in the middle of nowhere. "Great. Someone - probably Death Eaters or whoever killed them - apparated. How're we supposed to know where that is?"

Suddenly there is a glow of blue light and a hare - Luna's hare steps out from behind a bush. Harry doesn't see it behind him and keeps rattling on.

"Quiet, you prat! Look!" Harry stops talking and turns to see the hare. It says in a soft, melodic voice, "Little Browning, Montana. A house by the mountains. In the center of the town. Find us." Then it disappears.

Luna

I'm thankful for the time I spent in the Malfoy Manor. Although the Cruciatus curse knocked the wind out of me, my body had suffered much worse in that basement. I'm also grateful that when they took my wand, they failed to check for other... magical items. I still have my wood and daisies headband in my hair. I strain against the magical chains, my fingers desperate to reach the center daisy. I bang the sides of my head against my restrained arms, hoping to wake the bowtruckle sleeping in the headband. 

I can feel the bowtruckle yawn and stretch on top of my head. It strolls across my head before jumping to climb up my arm. I look at my right wrist and I make out the outline of the bowtruckle looking at the lock in deep concentration, I strain my ears and hear the magical gears grinding before an audible click. My right side drops suddenly and I groan at the sudden rush of blood into my right arm. It scurries up the other side and I fall onto my knees. It runs down my back and I feel the heavy manacles fall from my ankles. It makes a loud clattering sound and I wince, hoping that nobody would come rushing in. The moment passes and I breathe a sigh of relief. I can feel it tuck itself back into my headband and fall asleep. 

I walk around the dark room, my palms pressed flat against the wall. There was no ceiling vent in the room, but the room feels very drafty. I knew one of the walls must be charmed. I pressed my hand against the wall with as much might as I could and it didn't budge. I kept walking.

"What are you doing?" Sam's voice cut across the room. I can feel his curious gaze sharpen as I bump into the corner of the room. 

"Bollocks," I mutter. The draft had to come from one of these walls. It's been awhile since I had to break invisibility enchantments. "I'm trying to figure out which one of these walls are masked," I half whisper. Reaching the center of the wall to Sam's left, I push inwards and feel my arm slip into a void. 

"Masked?" Sam asks. Instead of arguing, I push my whole arm into the void. I blindly wave my arm around, trying to find the object that holds the mask in place. My fingers grasp a cool metal and I wrap my hand around it. I bite my lip from crying out as it cuts into my palm. I pull with all my strength and fall backwards. The black darkness is sucked back into the knife and I shield my eyes from the sunlight that streams in through the tiny barred window. An otter squirms through the window and opens its mouth. 

"Help is coming. Be ready to fight." Hermione's voice spills out. I glance at Sam and realize I could see the etching in the chains they replaced the rope with keeping him in place. Perhaps I could get him out of the binds after all. 

DEAN

"What the hell? Why can't I get over there? Why can't YOU get over there?"

"I told you Dean, it's warded."

"But we have to get to him! We have to Cas!" My voice breaks and I can't even hate myself for it. I can't stand this, being helpless. I already tried to shoot and stab the barrier, but they bounced back like there was a wall in the air. Suddenly two men appear beside me, one black haired and the other flaming red. "Son of a bitch!"

I stumble backwards and almost fall but Cas catches me by the arm. The two men hold up wands and step towards us. "Stop," Cas growls. He holds up his hand and I know he can blast them to smithereens with a snap. 

"Who are you?" the one with glasses asks. 

"Who are you?" I demand. 

"Aurors. But...you're muggles..." his wand lowers and he glances at the taller man, confused. 

"I'm an angel, and our friend is in there; I'm guessing you know Luna?" Cas asks.

"Yeah," says the red haired one. "But...you can't get in?"

"With your help I can."

Hermione

I leave the president stunned in his office, drool coming out of his mouth. The aides don't say anything so I imagine it's not the first time this has occurred. I bet that the Japanese prime minister had a turn in their meeting. 

I duck into the bathroom outside of the press room. I can hear the frenzied shouting of reporters through the wall. I close the stall door behind me and apparate to the location. The frenzied shouting is replaced with arguing of male voices. I struggle to not roll my eyes as I walk around the boulder towards the hushed voices. 

"Can't you just blast magic at the barriers?" I hear Ron ask. The man in the trenchcoat rolls his eyes and sighs. 

"That's not how it works," he says kindly. I clear my throat.

"Gentlemen. What the bloody hell is going on?" I expected to apparate in and help the boys clean up the last of the mess. It has been a long while since Luna's hare approached me and I am worried. 

"We don't know how to break the barrier 'Mione. We tried a combination of spells and powers but it doesn't seem to work," Harry admitted. I peek around the large boulder we stood behind. The wards confirmed what Harry said--they were very magic resistant and would repel basic non-magic.

HARRY

I was really hoping Hermione would have a solution. I was counting on it really...Though Ron hates to admit it, we really wouldn't be here without her brains. I probably would've died at eleven. Hermione is muttering to herself and walking around the stone. After several minutes, when the bloke I've learned is named Dean is pacing so frantically he has made a rut in the ground, she finally exclaims, "I think I've got it!"

"What? What is it?" Dean pushes past Ron and me to look at the rock. "Its...blank. What the hell are you talking about?" 

"You're a muggle; you can't see it, but it's covered in ancient runes. I told you it was a useful subject, Ronald," Hermione snaps at Ron, whose ears turn red.

"Well, what's it say?" Dean presses. 

"It's a spell, its casting the barrier. If we can alter the glyphs instead of trying to take down the barrier itself, we may be able to penetrate it. It will take all of us, though. They are powerfully made, with dark magic. You all ready?"

Ron and I raise our wands, and the angel, Castiel, comes over and raises his hand. I notice Dean standing anxiously off to the side, staring at the house. "Now," I say, and we all fire destructive spells and magic at the rock. The runes begin to break apart and the air shimmers as the barrier falters. Suddenly there is a deep yell and a high pitched scream from the house. 

I yell "LUNA!" as Dean shouts "SAM!" he rushes the barrier and claws his way through. He takes off at a run towards the house, gun drawn.

"Dean! No!" Castiel takes away his magic and runs after Dean. He make it through the barrier, but just after he crosses the glyphs reform and the barrier is sealed. We are stuck out here. 

"Bloody hell! What do we do now?" Ron yells.

"We fight," Hermione says, and she points at the sky in the south which is filled with the smoky forms of a dozen Death Eaters coming straight towards us. 

I raise my wand and take a deep breath. "Just like old times."

SAM

"NOOO!" I yell as the house shakes. I watch in horror as one of the house structural beams falls towards Luna. She yelps and scurries away before it touches her. 

I suddenly hear Dean's yells as the building continues shakes around us. Sawdust falls from the ceiling, sprinkling into our hair. I lean on Luna, surprised that her thin frame is able to bear my weight. She props me against the side of the door and takes hold on one broken wooden beams that fell from the ceiling. She stands on the other side of the door as it opens and one of the hooded figures rushes in. I watch in amazement as she lifts the heavy oak beam above her head to smash on the black hood. As he lays on the floor bleeding, she grabs his wand from his loose grip and binds him up with a quick spell. 

"Come on," she says, slinging my arm around her shoulders. The black wand is firmly gripped in her right hand. We stagger up the stairs towards the sound of shouting. Suddenly, Luna shoves me into an alcove on the first floor. 

"Protego," she yells, deflecting the spell one of the masked figures shoots her direction. They engage in a whiz of flashes and bangs until he suddenly falls frozen to the floor. I can still hear Dean fighting until I hear an incantation and Dean falls morbidly silent.

Sectumsempra. Luna rushes off in that direction with a worried look on her face and I know it can't be good. I crawl over to the petrified man and take his maple wand. Rearing my arm back, I let my fist slugger across his face for a good measure. 

Pertificus totalus, I remember Luna casting. I hope it will work with me. 

CAS

When I see Dean fall, I freeze. I see his body go limp in an instant, his yells for sam dry up in the air. Blood sprays and spatters the ground, and I can see every horrid crimson drop in clarity with my enhanced vision. All sound stops, all thought stops, until I see his chest rise feebly, and catch a small moan on the wind. Then I rush forward and see his left arm lying beside him - detached from his body.

I drop beside him and try to heal him, yet though my powers surge through my hand, his arm does not reattach. I try again and again and eventually get the bleeding to stop, the wound to heal up, new skin over the exposed bone and muscle, but his arm will not reattach. I heal a gash in his chest which was uncomfortably close to his heart. I touch his forehead and heal any internal injuries - all in under two minutes. 

I cast a spell on him to ensure he is protected then turn to the house in front of me. I see a Death Eater, the one who had tried to kill Dean, staring at me. When I look at him he shoots a spell in my direction which I deflect with a wave of a hand. He calls out and two more Death Eaters appear from the house. I smite them all with a snap of my fingers, and their remains rain through the air and splatter the house.

I hold my hand up and twist it in the air, and the house shudders. The foundation begins to crumble. I hear Sam yell and shoot a spell to make a barrier over him and Luna in the basement. I tear the house to the ground, breaking the protective barrier around it and taking out five more Death Eaters in the process. 

Sam calls out and I walk over and lift a thousand pound support beam with one arm, allowing him and Luna to crawl out of the rubble. They have cuts and Sam is limping - I touch their foreheads in turn, healing their wounds in an instant. I feel drained, and I know I can't do much more magic before needing to rest and recharge, but that doesn't matter now. There are dozens of black smoky figures swirling around us, several already dueling with Harry, Ron and Hermione. 

I notice Sam has a wand in his hand, and I can see magic coursing from him to it and back again. This startles me, but doesn't really surprise me. I go back and gather Dean in my arms, still unconscious, as Luna and Sam run off to join the fight.

HERMIONE

As quickly as the battle begins, it ends. Sam shields Luna for most of the battle, protego being the only spell she taught him. While the Death Eaters were much more clever than their English counterparts that rotted in Azkaban currently, their magic skills were no match for Ron and Harry's years of expertise battling against Dark Arts. The female Death Eater, a faux Bellatrix Lestrange, tried to disarm me by throwing herself at me. A quick Petrificus totalus left her on the floor with a look of hatred directed towards me. The angel has disappeared with his lover as the five of us stand in the clearing, the Death Eaters all shackled to the rock with magical binds. I send my patronus to the American Aurors' offices in New York City to get an escort to the magical prison in Area 51 of Nevada. I turn around and find Luna snogging with the tall hunter. I can't help but smile at the sight--after the Neville debacle it is good to see her happy again. In appearance anyway. 

DEAN

"Dean...Dean...Dean!" I can hear Cas's voice...I can feel his warmth....I can smell him all around me...but I can't reach him...I can't open my eyes, even though I know his summer blue ones would be looking into mine,,,"Dean, please, you have to be okay..."...Cas...I need to tell him...I'm okay...I try to move my left arm...but i can't. It's not like it's heavy, but...gone...there's no feeling....i guess it's this that shakes me into consciousness more than anything else. 

"Cas..." I moan. 

"Dean!" He helps me into a sitting position, my back to his chest. 

I blink a few times, and look down at my left arm - or, where my left arm should be. "What the hell? Cas! Wha-what happened to my arm?!"

He holds me tighter as i begin to struggle against him, heart pounding,nausea building, adrenaline coursing and making me hyper-aware of everything. "Dean, I'm sorry. I couldn't heal it. It was a powerful spell, and you nearly died."

My mind is racing. I can hear voices in the distance. Brits. Wizards. And my arm is gone. But i have to know... "Sam. Is Sammy okay?" I twist around, breathing shallowly from the shock. 

"Yes, he-"

"Dean! Cas! There you are!" Sam comes running through the trees, holding Luna's hand. "Dean! You won't believe- the demon blood, it lets me do ma- Dean! You're arm!" Sam's face goes from radiant to horrified in a split second. A moment later and he's kneeling beside us, hand helplessly hovering over my shoulder. He looks back at Luna. "There's a spell, right? Something to fix it? Right?"

Luna bends down to examine as well, and her wide grey eyes make me feel like i'm a lab experiment gone wrong. "They used a spell called 'sectumsempra'. It's dark magic. Irreversible if used correctly. I suppose you already tried to heal him?" She looks at Cas when she asks.

"Unfortunately, yes. And it was difficult to get it to heal this much."

"I'm sorry, Dean, but there's nothing i can do." she looks like she means it. I look at my feet because i can't look at Sammy's face. Cas holds me tighter and presses his face to my hair. I close my eyes and let myself relax into him. I try to untense my body, but it's impossible. Eventually Sam whispers something to Luna and i hear them stand and walk back to the others. And I find myself thinking about Bobby. I realize now how he felt when he was stuck in that wheelchair. Helpless. Less-than. Weak. but i won't let this make me bitter. 

"You can still shoot," Cas mumbles.

"What?" I open my eyes and twist so I'm looking into his.

"You're right handed. You can still shoot, and stab. You can still hunt. It will take some getting used to, but you can. You will. It's not over." He puts his forehead against mine. "You are still you." 

I lean forward and brush my lips on his. "Thank you, Cas. you saved me. You saved Sam. I mean, you had to, right? No one else could've done it. They didn't get through."

"Yes. I did. I just wish i could have killed that death eater before he attacked you. Before..."

"It's not your fault, Cas." I take his hand with my right one - my only one. "And you're right. I can still hunt. But...maybe it's time we took a break from it. All the big threats are gone. And there are plenty of other hunters out there to take care of the vamps and stuff. Give it some time."

"That's a great idea."

FOUR MONTHS LATER

SAM

Dean has started to adjust. He had about two and a half months of depression, and Cas couldn't heal it. Apparently his powers are limited to the physical. I could tell Cas was frustrated. He blamed himself for Dean getting hurt, said to me that he should have stopped him from running in there. I knew Dean heard, because he was tender with Cas the next time i saw them together. He is doing better now though. Luna taught me a spell that would quickly sew clothes, and I made it so the left arms of Dean's jackets and flannels cut off just below the shoulder - just below where Castiel's first mark on Dean still shows. He's not perfect, but he's adjusting. 

Luna is stationed in America for her ministry work, and we decided to get an apartment together a few weeks ago. I guess taking a break from hunting is a good idea. I've been enjoying it. I feel like we've earned the break. We've sure done a hell of a lot with our lives. I've honestly been afraid to get into anything with Luna, seeing as how all my past relationships have ended, but she said she isn't scared, and that I should be more worried about the large number of wrackspurts flying around my head. She can take care of herself, she said. I think I love her.

I'm walking towards the bunker and have my key in the door when i hear a yell from the garage. Heart pounding, I change course and sprint in that direction, reaching instinctively for a gun that isn't there. I slide along the wall, and reach the door. There wasn't another yell. I pick up a crowbar that Dean left lying on the ground the other day and go back to the door. I peak inside and immediately whip back and lean against the wall. I look again though, forced to do a double take. Because there's Dean, crying against Cas who is kneeling on the floor. Dean pulls back, and i see the glint of a ring hanging around his neck on a chain. The crowbar falls to the ground. And i smile. Finally.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this! Please comment your opinions!


End file.
